Binah
Extraction Team |layer = Atziluth |color = Black/Gold |missions = Collecting Extracted Specimens Component of Self-Consciousness Shell of Self-Consciousness Abnormality Dissolution }} "Did you have fun while I was locked up here?" - Binah Binah is one of the Sephirah that works for the Facility in the lower layer, Atziluth, and is the head of the Extraction Team. The player can meet her from Day 37 to 42, depending if the first expansion is unlocked. She has asymmetric hair with different lengths on each side. Her hair is mainly black, but also seems to have golden highlights. Her eyes are tired and black, and she has a single golden earring. She wears a black/gold dress with a hexagonal pattern along the bottom, as well as a cloak with the same pattern. The color associated with her text boxes is Black. Binah's missions focus on the extraction of E.G.O Equipment from Abnormalities, or otherwise raising their observation levels. Personality Binah has a straight and sadistic personality, showing no empathy with her lack of emotions. She enjoys taunting with a condescending expression, adores the pain and suffering as her source of satisfaction, and marks that what she does is only business, but all in a calm and eerie speech. She explains details of her work with mostly metaphors. Binah often twist the turns of morals and objectives that A tried to achieve with Carmen's goal after her death. Story Meeting - Cutscene 1 Binah greets A in her Department, like seeing an old worker and asking after if he had fun while she was locked there. She states that is not mad at him for being locked in eternity, along a sarcastic sentence; explaining that the flow of time in there is hard to measure. Binah then begins with a metaphoric explanation about the 'River', dividing it into 'Upstream' and 'Downstream'. This wide River start across a city in the Upstream and goes to the Downstream, which ends in a large meadow. The mud, sand and sludge ends in the downstream. Binah then talks about the 'Well', where she draws water from every day. Supposedly this 'Well' is located near the River's downstream and the water level of a well never seems to lower. A is given two options to ask about: What is the Well? or What does it mean draw water? Picking the first option, Binah reveals that the Well is so deep that it's bottom cannot be seen, the water level never overflows but sometimes show ripples from leaves that fall in from the winds; and is the source of 'all mankind and their relics from ancient times.' With the second choice, Binah respond that is her role to bring water from the Well back to the surface, but you can't never know exactly what it will contain, ending with a warning to not fall into the Well. At the end, she remarks that perhaps the Well warned people of quenching their thirst, but it was A who put the 'Bucket' to draw its water, but he isn't who pours the water drawn. She says to don't ask for her name, as 'Vina' is not a name, but the name of the place where many graves are located. She is only the drawer of the Well and ask A why he has come to this place, and what he wants her to draw. Finishing the scene, A will get his first mission of the Extraction Team. Cutscene 2 After completing the first mission, Binah and A meet again, with her starting by questioning if he is looking at the tombstones of the department, which are the ominous dark structures with runic writing. Binah confess that she has spent days in reading all the meaningless letters on them. There are also coffins, but says that apart of the representation of death, it is also a possbility of birth. Not only drawing water, Binah has also been guarding these coffins for many years and performs dedications to those confined in them, who can't leave. She declares that if you spend enough time near the graves, you can hear the obscure whispers of the death, that makes her feel filled with 'black water'. Binah points out that A might be bored by just looking around the place and that she doesn't always have guests, which would be disrespectful just showing him the tombstones. She brings an employee, named Nathan, who was in charge of extracting E.G.O. but accidently looked into the Well, going insane. He was then recovered by injecting the maximum amount of Enkephalin to him, that then restored him and became able to work again. Binah explain that once you see a crack into the boundaries of the Well, you can't return to the world you belonged. She ask to A if he wants to see something interesting, proceeding to ask Nathan what he saw of the Well. Nathan, stuttering, tries to explain that there is 'sleeping people' down deep in the Well and that they use Cogito to extract from them. Soon he faints and Binah remarks sarcastic pity, explaining that the 'sleeping people' who make 'good dreams' are actually the Well. As before in the first scene, A can ask two different things: 'Why he passed out?' or "that these people,". By choosing the first option, Binah reply that the employees cannot disobey her, meaning that employee pushed itself to the limit to try to finish his sentence but failed. Picking the second one will make Binah respond to not worry for him, as he will not last even today with a weak mind, remarking is easier to just watch the sand fall instead of trying to stop a sandcastle of crumbling. After that, she tells to A that she already saw what that employee many hundred of times, which then allow another option to ask, either "Why am I still here?" or "Why I am okay?". In either choice, Binah specifiy of why she is still sane to talk to him peacefully, that she can barely contain her spirit in her mechanical body, the body that never breaks and question A if he forgot that she also was born from a human mind. At the end, Binah claims that if she becomes crazy and causes havoc across the facility, Angela will turn her off. However, Binah prefers to die at the hands of A instead of her, as is the least he can do for confining her in this place. Then the second mission is unlocked. Cutscene 3 Cutscene 4 Relationships Meltdown Trivia * On the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, Binah (meaning "understanding") is the third Sephirah. It gives shape to the spirit of god. Category:Characters Category:Sephirah